Mission: Team bonding and a Yaoi writter
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: What happens when you're suddenly kicked out of the guild to head out on a mission, with your "rival", that could change your life? rated M to be safe, and this is MaleXMale pairing.


_**Mission objectif: Team bonding and yaoi writers?**_

Hey! so this is a new story i thought of yesterday. I've never written anything for Fairy tail but I hope you guys like it ^^

disclaimer: I don't own, if i did you'd see Gray naked all the time XD

Warning: MaleXMale ^^

* * *

"Natsu" A voice called, the pyro mage automatically turned towards the voice.

"Yes Ji-san?" Natsu asked as he walked towards his master.

"I need you to go on a mission with Gray" Master Makarov said already knowing what the pyro mage would say.

"Eh?!" Natsu and Gray who was sitting at the bar asked.

"Why do I have to go with this flaming shit head?" Gray asked pointing at Natsu.

"Why the hell do I have to go with the exhibitionist?" Natsu asked at the same time as he pointed at Gray. They both turned to look at each other glaring.

"Because everyone else are on missions. Lucy has gone on a mission to teach at a elementary school with Gazille and Happy, and as for Erza, she went with Arzack and Visca to hunt down some mages who have taken over a town not to far from here. Anyway you guys are the only ones I can count on. This mission is very . . . delicate" Master Makarov said getting Gray and Natsu's attention.

"What do we have to do?" They asked.

"You have to go near the town of Harjion, where a friend of mine lives just outside of the town. There she will explain to you your mission." With that, Master Makarov promptly kicked them out of the guild.

And this is where Natsu finds himself two hours later on a train towards the town of Hajiron. The train gave an unexpected lurch forward making his vision swim. He opened the window with haste as he threw up again. He laid his head against the window closing his eyes.

"This is the last time i'm ever taking a train" He mumbled.

"You say that every time" Gray said as he laid across the train seat.

"Yeah well I would have ran if it wasn't for-" Natsu started to say then stopped as he threw up again. Sighing Gray closed his eyes trying to get some sleep before the mission started.

* * *

"Hey I think I remember this place" Natsu said scratching his head as he looked at the familiar town.

"Wasn't it here that you met Lucy?" Gray asked him looking around.

"Oh right!" Natsu exclaimed a grin on his face.

"Dumbass" Gray said as he started walking.

"Hey don't call me a dumbass you . . . " Natsu yelled following Gray.

"They're here" A voice said looking at Natsu and Gray's fading figures as they walked farther away from their hiding place.

"We should go warn Asad-sama" A second voice said quietly. They both nodded before running off.

* * *

"So this is where Ji-san's friend lives?" Natsu asked as he looked at the white and blue house surrounded by the forest.

"Yeah" Gray said as he advanced towards the door. He knocked three times waiting for their client.

"What do you want?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail, Master Makarov sent us here to help you" Gray explained as Natsu looked around.

"Fairy Tail? . . . Oh right!" The voice said before opening the door. They were greeted by a Young woman with tanned skin, shoulder length hair and black eyes wearing only a pair of black shorts and a black bra showing the horizontal scar that ran down her stomach. "I'm Terra, please come in" She said greeting them with a grin.

* * *

"This is why i called you out here" She said as she laid out tea and all sorts of buiscuits before them, also placing an orange book infront of them. Gray took the book looking at the cover of a young woman running away from a young man.

"Icha Icha Paradise, the flirting continues!(1)?" He asked passing the book to Natsu.

"Yeah it's a hentai(2) book." She said sipping on some tea watching Natsu's face light up as he started to read the book.

"So what's the problem?" Gray asked ignoring Natsu.

"I'm a yaoi writer." She said. She sighed at the confused look she got from Gray. "As a writer I have a lot of competition even if the type of books I write are yaoi. One of my 'rivals' is a writer named Asad who is a hentai writer. He wrote that book." She said glaring at the book. " Out of a fit of jealousy, he hired two mages from another guild to cast a curse on me. The result was I couldn't write yaoi anymore and the only thing I can write is Hentai. This has been going on for a month now and everyday I get hate mail from my fans because I'm not writing Yaoi anymore" She said sighing.

"So you want us to stop the curse" Gray said taking the book away from Natsu as he started to get a nosebleed.

"Yes. I asked some of the local mages to help but they said that the two mages who placed the curse upon me were to strong for them so I had to ask Makarov if he could help." She said as if she regretted the action.

"Okay, we'll help you!" Natsu exclaimed talking for the first time since he arrived here. Terra smiled warmly at him.

* * *

"If you need me, I'll be in the room down the hall" Terra said closing the door and leaving Natsu and Gray alone. As soon as she left Gray took of his clothing (except for his underwear) and laid down on the bed already half asleep. Natsu clambered noisily into his bed, lying on his back for a few minutes before switching positions, he did the same thing after a few minutes. After not being able to sleep comfortably, Natsu got up and went to Gray's side of the room. Kicking Gray over, Natsu climbed into Gray's bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gray mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"My bed is itchy" Natsu said yawning before he was carried off my a weird dream of a man with black hair approaching him.

On the other side of the bedroom door, Terra listened, her ear pressed to the door as she grinned gleefully, the itching powder in her hand.

_**Phase One complete!**_

She thought as she walked softly to her bedroom.

* * *

The floorboards creaked as Natsu walked in the room examining the numerous books.

"Natsu don't touch anything" Gray warned grabbing Natsu by his scarf as he was about to reach for a book. "We're here to make the two mages reverse the curse not steal stuff!" He whispered dragging Natsu out of the room, failing to notice that he was making more noise than was needed.

"You you guys aren't very quiet" a voice said from Gray's left as he walked out of the room and into the hall. Looking to their left, Natsu and Gray spotted a man with black hair tied up in a pony tail wearing jeans and a black shirt. He was accompanied by Two women, one with long brown hair and tanned skin, the other with short blackish-brown hair and pale skin. "My name is Asad and these young ladies are Jennie and Mery and you two are trespassing on my property" He said his black eyes glaring at them.

"Well we'd gladly leave if you could ask them to reverse the curse placed upon Terra" Gray said glaring back as well.

"Sorry I don't think that is possible." He said with a charming smile. "Mery, Jennie, you know what to do." He said as he bowed his head once toward them then started to walk away.

"Hey get back here!" Natsu shouted as he started to follow Asad.

"Nuhuhuh! You're playing with us today" Mery said waving her finger at them. Jennie grinned evilly at her side.

"Fine!" Gray said his hands ready to make ice, his shirt long gone (A/n: where? *looks around*) "Ice make-" He was cut off as Mery appeared behind him her palm laying flat on his back.

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed ready to turn around and help when he noticed that Jennie was behind him her palm on his back.

"Unleash!" They both said at the same time. Natsu and Gray's body stiffened before relaxing as they fell unconsciously onto the floor.

"Wow that was easy" Jennie said looking at Natsu and Gray.

"Yeah, I didn't think they would be so easy!" Mery exclaimed. She reached into her pocket pulling out a magico-phone (_The latest invention: a phone that operates on magic and can communicate with other phones no matter the distance!. You can acquire this new magical item at any magical store near you_) dialing a number before placing the phone to her ear. "Hello, Terra-san? We've completed phase 2" Mery said nodding at the orders she received before shutting the phone.

* * *

"Meh?" Gray grunted as his eyes opened.

**_The light! it burns!!_**

He thought as his eyes readjusted to the light in the room. Sitting up, he looked around noticing he was back in the room Terra had lent Natsu and him. A snore startled him making him jump slightly as he looked to his right seeing Natsu sitting on a chair next to the bed. His red hair covering his eyes. Gray extended his hand towards Natsu pushing away the hair then ran the tips of his fingers lightly, down the right side of Natsu's cheek. His eyes following the trail of his fingers as if hypnotized. The he noticed Natsu's slightly open lips, his fingers moved slowly to touch his lips, feeling Natsu's breath on his finger tips. Without realizing, he leaned towards Natsu his mind fogging up as his eyes startedto close. He jumped away when he heard the doornob turn. The door opened, Terra coming in with a tray, noticed Gray's 'scarred puppy look' as she set the tray on the table near the beds. The whiff of soup making its way a cross the room waking Natsu.

"Oh hey Gray, you're finally up! what happened? i woke up before you did!" Natsu exclaimed an evil grin on his face at the prospect of teasing the other.

"Nothing." Gray mumbled as he looked away from Natsu. "By the way, how did we get here?" He asked Terra.

"I found your bodies on my doorstep as I was about to go to town. Thinking you were dead I started to panic but then Natsu started snoring so I knew you guys were okay" she said grinning at them. She grabbed the two bowls and gave them to Natsu and Gray. "So what happened?" She asked taking a seat on the other bed.

"I don't remember" Gray answered as he started chilling down his soup.

"Me neither but I feel as if someone unlocked something in me" Natsu said as he looked around for a lighter.

"Yeah same here" Gray commented, trying to avoid looking at Natsu.

**_What is up with me?_**

He thought as his eyes were unconsciously drawn to Natsu's abs as he stretched himself, his food alread gone. He snapped back to reality just as Natsu looked at him and began eating his soup.

"Well I'm going to go write." Terra said standing up noticing the weird behaviour of her guests. "If you need me i'll be downstairs." She said, a knowing look in her eyes. She quietly left the room, installing an awkward silence in the room. Finishing his bowl of soup he placed it on the table getting up and heading towards the shower.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"I'm taking a shower." Gray replied taking his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. "You can join me if you want" He said throwing a smirk over his shoulder, noticing Natsu's blushing face. Natsu only snapped out of his zoning out when a black cloth covered his eyes, removing it, he held it in front of him as he heard the bathroom door close.

"Wah?" He asked as he looked at the object. "These are . . . " He said his face blushing as he threw Gray's underwear onto the floor.

"What is wrong with me?" He questioned himself as he hid his face in his hands.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Gray questioned himself as he tried to clear his mind under the cold water. He remained that way for the next 10 minutes before he decided that his shower wasn't really doing anything. Grabbing the towel he set next to the shower, he turned off the water and rapped the towel around his hips as he left the bathroom.

"Hey Na-" He started saying then stopped as he noticed Natsu was sleeping. Quietly approaching the bed he knelt down next to Natsu looking at him.

"Gray?" Natsu asked as he opened his eyes, then he noticed the short distance between his face and Gray's.

"Fuck it" Gray said as he leaned forward capturing Natsu's lips. As suddenly as he had kissed Natsu he broke the kiss, looking at Natsu's eyes. Natsu's eyes held confusion, and something else in them he'd never seen before. Natsu's body had stiffened when he felt Gray's lips on his own. His hands had gripped the blanket underneath him not sure whether he should push Gray away or rape him. His mind was in turmoil but then as he stared into Gray's hesitant and frightened eyes, he placed his hand behind Gray's neck and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together. Gray's body stiffened then relaxed as he felt Natsu's lips move against his. Climbing on the bed he plcaed his body on top of Natsu's as he opened his mouth letting Natsu's questing tongue into his mouth. They continued kissing until the necessity for air came. Breaking the kiss they looked at each other, Natsu who was now on top of Gray straddling his hips, had mysteriously lost his pants. The towel Gray had around his hips was ripped off his body at some point by Natsu.

"Well this is hardly fair" Gray said as his hand wandered up Natsu's leg, grabbing the hem of Natsu's boxers, ripping them off as he turned his body so he was on top of Natsu.

"Hey! this is sooo not fair! I'm not the uke!" Natsu exclaimed his face flaming up.

"I didn't even know you knew that word" Gray said teasingly as he ground his hips against Natsu's making the latter gasp in delight.

"Ngh! Gray i can't hold it anymore!" Natsu said his gasps and pants interrupting his sentence. Gray nodded grabbing their erections as he started pumping. Natsu's breathing became more erratic as he got closer to the edge.

"Natsu" Gray whispered into his ear, pushing Natsu over the edge, making him arch into Gray as Gray came as well. The force fo their orgasme leaving them exhausted, they collapsed onto the bed panting.

"Wow, that was the first time I've ever . . ." Natsu said as he hid his blushing face into Gray's shoulder.

"Awww so cute" Gray teased earning a bite from Natsu on the shoulder. Rolling over He grabbed the blanket that had fallen on the floor and placed it over Natsu and his naked bodies. He scooted towards Natsu, his arm rapped securely around Natsu. "Me too, this was a first. Do you regret it?" Gray asked biting his lip with incertitude.

"Of course not" Natsu said with a tired smile on his face. Gray inhaled Natsu's sent as sleep claimed him, Natsu's snoring becoming a simple comforting background noise.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was so freaking hot" Terra whispered whiping the nosebleed she had.

"I know!" Mery said, a blush on her cheeks. She looked over at Jennie who had already fainted from blood loss.

"I don't see the attraction of two guys going at it." A voice said from behind them. They both turned looking at Asad. He was leaning against the opposite wall looking at the two women, wondering how in the hell he got to know them.

"Tss. It's just you can't understand." Terra said sticking her tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Anyway what do we have to do now?" Asad asked as he raked his hand through his hair, making some of the black strands fall into his eyes.

"Now, we go for phase 3!" She whispered grinning, her black eyes glinting with malicious intent.

"Awesome, do you think we can try and film them next time?" Mery asked as she picked up Jennie's unconscious body.

"Already done." Terra said smirking. She had to place her hand over Mery's mouth as she started to cackle evilly. The descended the stairs quietly, discussing phase 3.

* * *

"Okay remember Natsu don't make any noise" Gray said panting slightly as Natsu wouldn't stop kissing or biting his neck.

"Mmmhm, whatever you say Gray" Natsu said leaving a nice visible hickey on Gray's neck.

"Aha! We've found you!" Jennie exclaimed as she pointed at them, Mery at her side.

"So how do you like the affect of our curse?" Mery asked a smirk plastered on her face.

"What curse?" Natsu asked at once.

"The one we placed on you the last time you guys were here" Jennie replied.

**_Does that mean what happened yesterday was all because of a curse?_**

Gray asked himself as he looked at the ground not seeing it.

**BOOM!**

Gray looked up noticing Natsu's whole body was lit up on fire, his hand against the wall he just placed a dent in.

"It doesn't matter if it was a curse or not. I don't know about Gray but i don't regret anything!" Natsu declared as he tried not to look at Gray.

"Good" Jennie said a warm smile on her face.

"What?" Gray and Natsu asked.

"This whole thing was a set up" A voice said, coming out one of the rooms was Terra followed by Asad.

"Terra?" Gray asked.

"Hello" She greeted as she grinned. "You see I got a call from someone who had your happiness at heart. Thinking I could come up with a way to get you two together, I asked Asad, Mery and Jennie's help."

"But why?" Gray asked as Natsu looked at them with a confused expression.

"I can place a curse on people making them unleash they're strongest desire but only on one person at a time." Mery said.

"And I can make a person do the thing they loathe the most but only on one person at a time" Jennie explained. "But together we can use our power on more than one person."

"So what we actually did was unleash your strongest desire even if you never knew what you desired most." Mery explained grinning.

"So what ever happened between me and Gray was completely of our own accord?" Natsu asked as he scratched his head.

"Well it actually depends on what you did" Terra said with a perverted smile.

"Never mind then, anyway it wouldn't have changed anything" Gray said looking intently at Natsu. He received a dazzling smile from Natsu.

"Okay so everyone is happy, can you all leave now?" Asad asked breaking up the lovey dovey moment.

* * *

Hand in hand, Natsu and Gray walked into the Fairy Tail guild heading directly for the bar.

"Now, which one of you did it?" They asked looking at the suspects. Elfman, Mirajane, Lucy, Erza, Master Makarov, Loki, Happy, Gazille, and Cana looked back at them with innocent looks.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked noticing Natsu's and Gray's intwined hands.

"Don't play innocent with us, we know one of you must have asked Terra to set us up." Gray growled.

". . . Who is Terra?" Elfman asked.

"Whatever, I wouldn't have anything to do with you two anyway" Gazille replied as Lucy glared at him.

"Huh?" Erza replied.

"Don't know what you're talking about but anyway, drinks for everyone!" Cana shouted getting a loud cheer as she went to go find a barrel of beer.

"None of us did it" Mirajane said with a soothing voice.

"Then it must be . . . hey! where did master go?" Gray asked as he looked around. Mirajane just shrugged as she started handing out drinks for everyone.

"Hey Gray why don't we . . ." Natsu said whispering into Gray's ear with a devilish grin. As he spoke into Gray's ear, Gray's face turned ten different shades of red before he ran out of the guild dragging Natsu along.

"Well all ends well." She said as she watched them leave.

"Did you say something Mirajane-san?" Lucy asked.

"No, no nothing!" Mirajane said smilling. She grinned madly as Lucy turned away.

**_YAOI!!_**

Was all she could think about as she hurriedly served the other guild members.

* * *

The end ^^

This probably sucks because I've never written a fairy tail fic, but i wanted to try ^^

Van

(1) Icha Icha Paradise, also know as flirting paradise is a porn book written by Jiraiya in the serie Naruto. This book Icha Icha Paradise, the flirting continues is the "continuation" of that serie by Asad.

(2) Hentai refers to erotique manga but can also be used to call someone a pervert.


End file.
